fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Radstallion
The Radstallion is the general name for the many different breeds of horses that live in the ruins of Canada, the former United States of America, the nations of Central America, and the other countries of South America. Due to their many different uses, Radstallions are among the most prized creatures in the wastelands, even more so than the Brahmin. They are divided into three different subtypes: Regular, Uncommon, and Rare. Regular Breeds Unicorns Unicorns are, by far, the most common breed of Radstallion in many of the wastelands of North America. Descended from the Thoroughbred horse, these unique creatures are fast, agile, and strong, capable of running large distances without tiring. The Unicorns mutated to become twisted, nightmarish creatures, with scale-like skin running down the length of their body. Dark spines run down their neck, and, in order to be saddled, most of them need to be shaved down. A single twisted, gnarled horn of bone extends from their forehead, capable of smashing through metal if given enough of a charge. These horses are most commonly used in military organizations, especially in the Midwest and Southeast of the United States. On occasion, they have been used by Caesar's Legion, but this is rare. Only the highest-level Legionnaires, including Caesar himself, have had access to a steed. When wild, Unicorns travel in massive herds, with upwards of five-hundred horses roaming within it. They have a very wolf-like structure within the herd, with a single alpha pair leading the group. The lowest members of the group travel at the edge of the herd, so they are likely to be eaten first, or have the least-rich food to eat. A very small herd of Unicorns lives on the Aloha Islands. The Unicorns can survive all over North America, from the wintry cold of Northern Canada to the deserts of the Mojave to the humid rain-forests of Central America. They look the same for all of the different herds that live in these different areas. Hoofhounds One of only a few Radstallion breeds that live exclusively in South America, Central America, and Hawaii, Hoofhounds are miniature horses that adapted to life in mountains or jungles. They are agile and swift, but have little stamina, and, as such, are used for sprinting. Hoofhounds are small, shaggy little beasts with sharp fangs for teeth, used to rend the flesh from their prey. Their hoofs are specially adapted to be able to handle the smooth stones of both the Andes Mountains and the slick jungle floor of the Amazon. Hoofhounds are usually only used for hunting when domesticated, but, when trained well, they can be used to carry messages throughout South America, and are used to connect the different survivors down there. When wild, Hoofhounds travel in small packs, with a single stallion to lead and direct them. However, a wild pack of Hoofhounds is a very rare occurrence, as most are found domesticated by the various peoples of South America. Sled-Horses The most common horse in Canada and the Northeastern United States, Sled-Horses are large, strong beasts that have adapted to life on ice or mountains. They are very strong, but are slower than most other breeds due to their size. They do, however, have a large amount of stamina with which to pull carts over long miles. Sled-Horses are long-haired, humongous beasts that have adapted to the Nuclear Winter. Due to the sheer amount of hair on them, it became hard to see, and the Sled-Horses lost the use of their eyes over time. Instead, they have a high sense of smell and hearing, making them very good watchdogs. As their name implies, Sled-Horses are used to drag large sleds through the snow over long distances. They are prized by the tribals up there for their capability to carry almost a whole camp on their sleds without getting tired. When wild, Sled-Horses largely live alone. During the last months of winter, male and female Sled-Horses will meet up to breed, and then the female will take the foals away. The next year, the same male and female horses will meet each other at the same spot, giving them as close to a monogamous relationships as is possible. Sled-Horse Breeders make sure to separate the male and female horses after the foals are born, to prevent them from being accidentally trampled. Sled-Horses are only able to survive in cold environments, because they are unable to fight off the heat for very long. Thus, when it becomes springtime, most Sled-Horses migrate farther north to ensure their survival. Uncommon Breeds Carzons Carzons are an uncommon breed of horse that resides in the deserts of Northern Mexico and Texas. They are tall and graceful, being among the most attractive Radstallions in all of the wastelands, after the Pegasi. They are quick and lithe, making them hard to capture and domesticate. Carzons are dull orange in color and tall, their shoulders standing nearly 5'10. Similar to the Unicorn breed, which they are related to, Carzons possess bone horns. However, they possess two, twisted ones, similar to that of a deer, that extend from the side of their heads. They also possess lion-like manes that go around their head. When domesticated, Carzons are used for races between various Mexican groups or clans. These races are used to determine hunting grounds, territory, and other civil disputes. When wild, Carzons form large harems, composed of one to two males and almost fifty females. During mating season, the males fight each other over the females, using their horns, and the winners collect more and more females. When the mating season is over, males will raid each others harems to get more females, sometimes creating bitter rivalries. These horses are rarely found outside of the desert. However, due to trade routes between Mexican Clans and the New California Republic, domesticated Carzons have been found as far north as the San Francisco Bay area. Kelp-Horses Kelp-Horses are an uncommon breed of horse found only on the banks of the Mississippi River. They are rather short and clumsy on land, being one of the thicker breeds of horse. However, in water, they move with all the speed and grace of a Unicorn. Kelp-Horses are about four and a half feet tall at the shoulder, with skin of a dull-gray. Rigid spines connected by flaps of skin rise out of their head and necks, making them appear as if they have fins. Their hooves divided into three webbed toes. When angry, a Kelp-Horse's jaw can open impossibly wide, baring their deadly tusks. In the folklore of many caravan-guards, hearing the roar of a Kelp-Horse is an omen of death. These Radstallions are rarely ever domesticated, due to their hostile temperament and their requirement of large amounts of food every day to keep them going. If one is ever domesticated, it is usually used as a plow-horse. When wild, Kelp-Horses travel in small groups, usually containing more males than females. Because of this, mating seasons are especially vicious as males fight to mate with the few females that are there. Kelp-Horses are not monogamous, they will mate with many members of the opposite gender over the course of their lifetime. Kelp-Horses are usually only found in or around the Mississippi River because of their delight in being in water. If a Kelp-Horse is ever found away from the water, there is most likely a large body of water nearby. They hate pure, clean water, however, as they can't find the irradiated plants they eat inside. Beer-Ponies Beer-ponies are an uncommon breed of horse found in large cities, like New York, Chicago, and Phoenix. However, due to severe overhunting by raider gangs in New York and dogs in Chicago, Beer-ponies are now only found in the deserts of the former states of Arizona, New Mexico, southern California, and Northern Mexico. Beer-Ponies are large horses, even bigger than the Sled-Horses of Canada. Thus, their name as 'ponies' is rather ironic. They are heavy-set and deformed, with large sores spreading all over their body. They have very little hair due to this deformity, possessing no mane and little hair on their tail. Their teeth are sharpened and strong, capable of rending flesh and bone. Beer-Ponies are highly carnivorous, abstaining from any form of plant. When domesticated, Beer-Ponies are used in battle, their ravenous hunger making them more than capable in the field of war. They will charge into battle fearlessly and will attack and devour any creature other than each other, so soldiers using them make sure to stay out of their way. In the wild, Beer-Ponies travel in small family units, of about 2-3 males and 5-6 females. When foals are born, the adult males choose the strongest of their children and abandon the rest in the wilderness, so that only the strong survive. These Radstallions thrive all over the desert, from the rocky plateaus to the vast expanses of sand and brush. Their diet consists of humans, ghouls, super mutants, and any animals they can find, even Geckos. Beer-Ponies are like sharks in the way that when they feast, other Beer-Ponies are attracted, leading to large feeding frenzies. Sleipnirs (Eldritch Wastes) Sleipnirs are an uncommon breed of horse found in the northwestern Midwest of the former United States of America, specifically in the region known as the Niflheim, which includes the former states of Minnesota and parts of the Dakotas. The Sleipnir Breed of Radstallion is very strong and sturdy, as well as durable, due to the hostility of the area they live in. Sleipnirs are taller than most other breeds of Radstallion, save for the Beer-Ponies and Sled-Horses. They have very long, black fur, due to the fact that they live in an area of constant winter. The defining feature of the Sleipnirs, however, is the fact that they all have eight, fully-developed legs, as opposed to the four possessed by all other Radstallions. Sleipnirs are a very difficult breed to domesticate, given how stubborn and aggressive the breed is. A large amount of effort is required to break just one of them. However, when domesticated, they are very useful animals for labor and travel, capable of hauling three times their own weight. In the wild, Sleipnirs live in herds of anywhere from fifty to seventy animals. The herd is extremely protective of its own, and will attack any who try to harm them. The entire herd is led by a single stallion, who takes a variety of mates. Rare Breeds Pegasi Pegasi are the rarest breed of horse in all of the North American wastelands, having a very low breeding rate and a desirable hide. Pegasi are only found deep in the forests of the Appalachian mountains, near the former state of North Carolina. Pegasi are largely considered to be the most beautiful of all of the Radstallion breeds. Their coats can be a variety of colors, including white, gray, gold, and black. Covering their legs is a substance like that of a bird's down. Extending from the area around their shoulders are medium-sized, light bones covered in skin, like that of a bat's wing. While unable to fly, it is believed that, within the next few hundred years, they will have developed that ability. Pegasi are rarely ever domesticated, due to the fact that they are so rare. There is, however, an attempted breeding program undergone by a secret cult of Pegasi-worshipers, known as the 'Seraphim,' which believes that each Pegasus is a reincarnation of their God, Yaawey. In the wild, Pegasi live alone, rarely coming together to mate. For some strange reason, Pegasi congregate in a secret place, known as 'the Grove,' which is the only place in which they will meet. Trivia *While there were many breeds of horses across the world before 2077, only in the Wastelands of the Americas are they called 'Radstallion' *The Sleipnir breed is the only breed exclusive to the Eldritch Wastes Canon Category:Creatures Category:Eldritch Wastes Category:Fallout: Prophecy Category:Fallout: The Big Easy